The applicable art to the present invention relates generally to spout devices which are attached to containers in order to more easily direct the flow of liquid poured from the containers. The art to which this invention relates has become increasingly crowded with complex multipiece devices which are difficult to attach and relatively expensive to manufacture.
Many various types of oil spouts are known in the prior art. For example, it is known in the art to provide attachment of the spout to a container by the use of mating threads which engage and seal the spout onto the container. U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,376 by Parziale et al dicloses such a device. Parziale discloses a dispensing cap for bottles which employs threads in the cap which when mated with the threads of a container form a liquid tight seal between the container and the cap. Further, Parziale discloses a complex device to close the spout. This device includes a resilient coupling placed between the cap of the device and its rigid nozzle which supplies force to press the nozzle against a suspended ball within the nozzle. The contact of the suspended ball against the interior of the nozzle constricts the flow of liquid poured from the attached container.
While the arrangement discussed by Parziale allows some control of the dispensed liquid, it is relatively complex and expensive to construct. Further, it does not achieve a quick and easy method of coupling the nozzle to a threaded container.
A similar dispensing spout is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,238 by Taylor. Taylor teaches that a corrugated, flexible conduit may be attached to the neck of a threaded container by the use of rigid mating threads in the base of the device. Further, Taylor discloses a complex magnetic butterfly valve placed in the base of the spout to control the flow of liquid from the container through its corrugated section. Taylor also discloses the use of mating "snap" caps which may be applied to each end of the spout when not in use, or which may be used to achieve a closure of the container when the spout is in use. The separate caps which form closures to each end of the device are tethered to the spout with thin, flexible retaining straps. Such straps are subject to being broken and the separate caps lost with repeated usage. Further, as with Parziale, the implementation of the Taylor device is relatively expensive and complex, requiring an added magnetic valve and multiple separate caps.
The art also disclosed many devices which employ annular grooves for sealing spout mechanisms onto containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,623, by Fisher, discloses a complex, multipiece spout which is designed to snap onto a motor oil can having a generally cylindrical shape and a raised annular ridge around the perimeter of the top of can. The Fisher device is essentially a flexible frustroconical spout with flexible annular grooves on the inside of the lower flared portion. This device may be pressed onto the oil container engaging the annular grooves over and into engagement with the extended annular ridge on the container. The friction created between the annular grooves and the container ridge serves to hold the spout in place as the container is inverted.
Fisher also discloses a separate threaded cap which may be applied to the top of the spout to form a closure of the container when not in use.
The device taught in Fisher is more complex to construct and more difficult to use than the present invention. Further, the Fisher device must be used with containers which have an extended annular ridge around the perimeter of the top which is not required by the present invention. Also, the closure of the device is achieved by a separate cap which is more easily lost than the closure provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,128, by Bailey, also discloses a spout which attaches to a container through the use of an annular groove. As with Fisher, Bailey requires a specialized container which has an extended annular "rib" onto which the spout is attached. The spout is held on the container by the friction exerted against the container by an annular retaining ring around the base of the spout. The stated purpose of this ring is to restrict the flexibility of the spout.
The device disclosed in Bailey is more difficult to attach to the container than the present invention in that the retaining ring on the spout must be expanded from the inside while concurrently forcing the neck of the container into the bottom of the spout.
Also, Bailey teaches that metal inserts are an advancement which prevent the constriction of the flow of liquid from the container through the nozzle. While this attribute may be valuable in some applications, it virtually precludes the airtight sealing of the container to which the spout is attached. It is, therefore, difficult to use the Bailey device to store volatile liquids or to prevent contamination of liquids resident in the container while the spout is attached.
Overall, these patents do not address the need for a one piece, inexpensive and compact nozzle which is easily and quickly attached to a variety of containers. Additionally, none of the disclosed devices in the prior art teach a device which provides a system of sealing the container while the nozzle is attached by a spout which is in one piece and free from caps or attachments which are easily lost during repeated usage. Additionally, none of the disclosed devices in the prior art teach a flexible flange which, when compressed, expands an internal sealing ring to aide in the ease of attachment of the spout. Finally, none of the devices disclose a flexible shroud which is shaped in such a manner to catch spills and drips which occur upon usage of the nozzle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a single unitized spout which provides a quick and convenient method of attachment and detachment to various types of containers. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a one piece spout which allows for the sealing closure while attached to the container to prevent contamination of the internal fluid or escape through evaporation. Additionally, it is desirable for a spout to have the capacity to catch drips and other spills which occur during the usage of the spout, to provide a spill-proof method of directing the fluid resident in the container. It is also desirable to provide a spout which is pliable and allows the fluid being poured to be directed and its flow to be constricted by bending and pinching of the spout device without added valves or other complex methods of control.